


Don't run away

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Vive le FrUK ! [37]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Un anglais très charmant lui avait fait des remarques acerbes sur sa réputation de coureurs de jupons... Francis ne pouvait pas laisser passer une telle insulte... Et apparemment, partir en douce le lendemain était exclu.





	Don't run away

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers : Hétalia est à Hidekaz Himaruya

Arthur luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil, il ne voulait pas que tout se termine maintenant.

Il avait bien profité, et même honteusement abusé, de l'autre.

Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'il poussait un soupir satisfait.

Son corps était agréablement éreinté, et dans une douce léthargie, il réclamait un repos bien mérité.

Seulement il y avait sa peau chaude et irradiante sous ses doigts, sous sa joue, contre son flanc, le long de son bras, contre son bassin, près de ses jambes. Seulement il y avait son odeur enivrante. Seulement il y avait sa respiration lente et régulière.

Epuisé, l'autre s'était endormi dans son étreinte.

Il y avait sa présence tellement souhaitée auprès de lui.

Arthur désirait que chaque minute s'étire à l'infini jusqu'à son endormissement.

Il n'y aurait plus d'autres occasions d'être aussi proches l'un de l'autre.

Dans un grognement, Arthur resserra sa prise sur son amant et il se positionna pour l'empêcher de bouger avant son réveil.

Il ne s'échapperait pas facilement de chez lui.

Francis ouvrit difficilement les yeux, il avait du mal à émerger, il tourna difficilement la tête vers le réveil inconnu.

04 : 00

Oh, si tôt ? Pourtant, il y avait du soleil !

P.M. ? En tout petit !

Angleterre et ses systèmes horaires lui donneront toujours la migraine au lever.

Francis voulut se redresser mais il fut arrêté dans son élan par un corps lourd qui l'agrippait inconsciemment.

En remarquant la bouille adorable de son anglais préféré calée sur sa poitrine, il eut soudainement vraiment très mal à la tête.

Récapitulons.

Un anglais « très charmant » lui avait fait des remarques acerbes sur sa réputation de coureurs de jupons et d'excellent amant qui plus est. Pendant toute une soirée. Arthur savait être lourd quand ça le prenait vraiment à cœur. Et il n'avait pas manqué de dire toutes sortes de choses horribles comme par exemple qu'il devait payer ses conquêtes pour lancer des ragots flatteurs sur ses performances. Et Francis n'avait rien de sexy, où étaient-ils allés péchés ça ?

Et ils en étaient venus au moment fatal où Francis, agacé par autant d'attaques sournoises et injustifiées sur ses dons véritables pour la bagatelle, avait répliqué méchamment à Arthur qu'il pourrait toujours courir pour vérifier.

Ce à quoi Arthur, en bon sportif, en grand rival et en immense empêcheur de tourner en rond, avait rétorqué que Francis était trop pleutre pour une remise en question par ses soins.

Donc, par fierté, il avait fini dans le lit du stratège anglais pour lui prouver à quel point il était le meilleur dans ce domaine.

Francis avait comme la grosse impression de s'être fait avoir. D'être tombé dans le plus complexe des pièges de son adversaire de toujours. Oui, vraiment.

Ils ne l'avaient pas fait une fois mais… Francis tritura ses méninges pour se souvenir du nombre exact, en tout cas, ça avait duré longtemps. Très longtemps. Il en était tombé d'épuisement ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des lustres.

Et les 4 : 00 PM ne l'aidait pas à savoir quel jour on était.

Arthur soupira dans son sommeil, et il resserra sa prise sur son taille si c'était encore possible.

Apparemment, partir en douce était exclu.

Francis avait peur de la teneur de leur conversation après avoir enfin sublimé leurs désirs pendant des heures pour la première fois.

C'est que l'anglais en avait redemandé encore et encore… Et il avait de solides arguments pour le retenir…

Francis bougea sa main en chasse gardée par une menotte aux barreaux du lit.

Il se sentait comme un précieux prisonnier. Il commençait à être ankylosé, et réveiller cet anglais possessif serait une bonne idée s'il ne craignait pas de remettre le couvert.

Il fallait dire que leurs corps s'entendaient à merveille, il suffisait de peu pour les exciter. Depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour, ce devait finir par arriver… Francis ne se faisait pas d'illusions, c'était purement physique… Arthur l'avait voulu juste comme ça… Pas la peine de se faire un roman à l'eau de rose avec un anglais hyper jaloux de ses conquêtes qui avait voulu goûter au fruit défendu de leur étreinte parce ce qu'il n'arrivait plus à contenir son amour pour lui… Arthur, amoureux de lui, n'importe quoi.

Arthur remua avant de parler dans son sommeil.

« Don't run away… »

Arthur était trop mignon pour son propre bien mais il ne fallait pas se laisser faire.

Arthur émergea difficilement du sommeil, et il fut heureux de retrouver Francis à ses côtés. Il ouvrit les yeux vers lui et il lui adressa un sourire sincère.

« Satisfait, lui demanda Francis. Tu pourras ainsi prêcher toi aussi la bonne parole sur mes talents. Maintenant, délivre-moi que je retourne à mes occupations. »

Arthur déglutit, il sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux. Francis aurait pu attendre encore un peu pour briser la bulle de bonheur factice dans laquelle il se complaisait.

Mécaniquement, il se leva pour permettre à son coup d'un soir de fuir loin de lui.

« Heu… Arthur, je suis toujours attaché à ton lit. »

Arthur fronça les sourcils en essayant de se souvenir où il avait mis cette putain de clef. Dans le bureau, troisième tiroir à droite, mais Francis ne le savait pas, non, il ne le savait pas. Tant mieux. Il pourrait le garder un peu plus longtemps.

« Heu… Francis, je ne sais plus où j'ai mis la clef.

Arthur, gronda Francis.

J'ai l'air de plaisanter », répliqua-t-il.

Arthur eut l'air pensif pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que son regard louvoie sur le corps magnifique de son amant du moment. Il ne le dirait jamais mais le français avait tout pour lui.

« Arthur, je commence à m'impatienter. »

L'anglais sourit en coin alors que ses yeux brillaient de malice.

« Tu ne devrais pas dire de telles choses entièrement nu dans mon lit.

Je dois partir, je ne sais pas quel jour on est, mon président va me tuer pour avoir disparu autant de temps sans donner de nouvelles.

Ce ne sera pas la première fois que tu « disparais », râla Arthur.

Et jaloux en plus… Arthur, c'était une expérience intense et merveilleuse...

Mais, demanda Arthur sachant très bien que ça lui briserait le cœur.

Il faut que tu saches que mon corps est réclamé par énormément de personne, et que malheureusement, je ne peux pas toutes les satisfaire. J'ai un agenda de ministres… Je peux trouver du sexe facilement sans passer par toi. Alors, dis-moi ce qui me retient toujours ici avec toi. A part ta mauvaise volonté. »

Arthur ne put cacher sa tristesse sur son visage, il savait pourtant qu'il n'aurait jamais dû céder à son envie, il en souffrait maintenant. Et son corps le brûlerait d'un plaisir qu'il ne retrouverait plus.  
Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait été touché par l'un des hommes les plus doués sur cette planète, même si ça comptait pour beaucoup dans son bien-être physique, mais parce que c'était Francis, son adversaire, l'homme interdit parmi tous, celui qu'il aimait en secret.

« Fais pas cette tête, mes amants s'en remettent tous un jour ou l'autre. »

Il avait envie de répondre qu'il ne s'en était jamais remis et qu'il ne s'en remettrait jamais, les mots étaient coincés dans sa gorge. Il savait que s'il allait chercher cette clef et que s'il délivrait Francis, ce serait juste une passe entre eux.

« Tu n'en as pas marre de baiser, le questionna Arthur.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Si c'est une tactique pour un autre round, c'est râpé. »

Arthur avait du courage, il ne parlerait pas de lui directement, il serait assez fin pour cela.

« Tu n'as jamais eu envie de faire l'amour à la personne que tu aimes véritablement. Et ce, quel qu'en soit le prix à payer. »

Il avait apparemment mouché le français, et il ne put s'empêcher de rajouter.

« Ça fait tellement mal, n'essaie pas.»

Il lut dans les yeux de Francis qu'il avait compris le message qu'il essayait de lui faire passer dans tous les gestes tendres qu'il avait eu envers lui.

Arthur soupira en ne sentant pas retenu, il eut un sourire amer, et il se releva pour s'emparer de cette maudite clef.

Francis ne savait plus où se mettre, Arthur lui avait avoué à demi-mot ce qu'il ressentait vraiment par rapport à leur situation.

Il inspira profondément ne croyant pas à sa chance. Tout d'abord, Arthur n'était pas du genre à avouer ses penchants amoureux, et ensuite, il le lui avait dit alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas.

Le bruit du mécanisme d'ouverture des menottes le tira de sa réflexion.

« Voilà, tu peux t'en aller, maintenant. Je ne te retiendrais pas plus longtemps puisque tu as plein d'autres choses intéressantes à faire plutôt que de rester avec moi. »

Francis se releva de la couchette en étirant ses muscles, son regard dériva sur le bel homme devant lui dans sa tenue d'Adam. Et il décida qu'il pourrait s'accommoder de cette vue très, très, souvent par amour.

« Ce serait un crime de te laisser seul en cuisine. Et puis, je ne suis pas sûr que ça fasse du mal de faire l'amour à celui qu'on aime véritablement. »

Arthur eut un petit sourire timide, et Francis s'accrocha à ses lèvres.


End file.
